Bella is that you?
by Twilightiskickbuttz
Summary: Edward never came back bella got a life the edwward returns ! enjoy!
1. The Return

**A/N I got ****the idea off a blurb off one of my readers and thought it was great!** **Yes the ****Hillfield Strathallen is a real high school**

Chapter one

It had been 4 years since I had seen Him, In that time I had been able to major in teaching and landed my self a job in English and mythology in Hillfield Strathallen , hamiltonm, Ontario, Canada as far from forks as I could think of (apart from new Zealand But…)

It was the start of a new year and I had a small class of 7 in advanced English. I looked over my role

Grace dymianiic

Max Grove

Halie Paramore

Tanya Malian

Alice Moss-Baker®

Megan Kedzlie ®

Edward Cullen….

It couldn't be the Edward? Could it? That did it I was almost in hysterics when the bell rang and the little class filed in. "Sit down every one and get out your 1B5 my name is Miss Swan" I was aware that someone came behind me and put an apple on my desk. I turned around to see who put it there but every one was sitting down. "I am going to take the roll, just answer with present and put your hand up so I can learn your names"

"Grace Dymianiic [x]

Max Grove[x]

Halie Paramore[x]

Tanya Malian[x]

Alice Moss-baker®[x]

Megan Kedzlie ®[x]"

I stopped at this name and went pale

"Ummm Edward Cullen?"

"Here" he replied "well we're all here, my aren't we a small class? Today I thought we would read chapter one and two of Wuthering heights and then well I don't know what then maybe a game?" I blushed he was staring at me in awe. Just when the bell rung.

I was distracted all the way through to my 6th period mythology class of 3 (only certain people can enjoy mythology) the same thing happened I had received two apples today "hello Alice, Megan you're from period one, and Emmett is it?" I almost cried "yo umm Bel… I mean Misses Swan? Said Emmett "Jeez its Miss Swan Em!" Megan said in a skeptical tone "Megan be nice he might have thought he knew me from some where" "yeah because he has a crush on you" "Megan stop it!" I cried blushing well has every one got there copy of Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters?"

And it carried on like this for about a week. I got two apples a day and stunning work from my Students


	2. Ouch

**A/N this is short … I think I will make them farily short chapeters just for light reading soo there ha ha….. ******************

Chapter 2

I lived in a small apartment with exactly 17 steps up to my bedroom. I was getting out of bed one morning and thought aloud why does a student give a teacher and apple?

Later that day in period 1 I asked my class why does a student give a teacher and apple? And that started a huge discussion witch Alice managed to turn into a debate (she's good like that) Edward piped up "in the old days it was a sign of respect have you heard the saying _an apple a day keeps the doctor away? _Well that's where it came from!" "Wow how come your smart Edward" asked grace he just smiled

The bell rung and I sat down at my desk and sighed, I looked up to see Edward looking over me concerned "yes Edward?" I asked "well I wanna know did you and the dog hook up?" "NO" I snapped and with that he was gone

At lunch I was on duty in the lunch hall standing near the door where you could see **everything **when jasper walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. I flinched and walked away only to see Alice (my ex-best friend) lead him in like the first day I saw them… bringing me out off my day dream I tripped over my chair and torn half the skin off my shoulder the smell of the blood was so dizzying that every thing went black.


	3. Carlisle

I Woke up "Mister Cullen she's awake" "Thank Melanie, You may go now I want to speak to Bella alone" I felt the tears well up in the rim of my eyes .Last time he said that they left me the next day. "Now Bells what did you trip on this time?" he laughed "Well I tripped over a cafeteria table and then everything went black and a repugnant smell of blood …' I shuddered "sorry" I whispered and felt the blood rush to my cheeks "no no," he replied "I'm sorry, I know how much you hate the smell of blood, Emmett used to find it hilarious!' "yeah' I murmured 'Hey umm Carlisle can you drop me off at school please I need to teach my period 6 class urgently!" "no worries Bella, I wasn't going to make you walk!"


	4. The Tropical Fruit Basket

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT SHORT CHAPTER**

**LAST WEEK *BLUSHES***

**I WILL WRITE MORE I JUST WANTED MORE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Carlisle got me to school just on time and when I arrived in my Mythology class I saw two new things 1. A Tropical fruit basket and, 2.A new Girl _Alice. Oh why_ I thought to myself my best mate was now in my class and I had to pretend like nothing ever happened apart from the minor fact, her husband had tried to kill me. "Hey Guys" I greeted the class "Goodmorning " they all chanted "Miss Cullen," I asked (trying to be _sly_) "What are you doing in this class?" "Well I was told by Misses Bradley to come here next Mythology lesson" she replied "Well fine Alice We haven't done any work only a discussion on Greek myths" then I remembered that I had a tropical fruit basket on my desk "Emmett, Alice why is there a fruit basket on my desk" "Well Miss," Emmett replied "An apple is NOT working" I sniggered "no it didn't" I replied then the bell rung I sighed and sat down at my desk "Ummm Bells" "yeah Ali" I said skeptically "edwardstilllovesyou" she said in a rush

"pardon?," I asked "slow down" "oh sorry well I thought it would be kind to tell you, Edward still loves you" I felt blood rush to my face "wow" was my _Smartest_ answer "yea, look Bella I gotta go they have the car running and…" her face went blank "ALICE?" "Oh sorry there sending in jazz I better go!" "Bye..." I all but whispered, I knew she herd me though.

**HA! **

**256 words **

**Did you enjoy?**

**Hope soo it was hard to write**

**And also I need ideas for next chapter! I have NO idea what to do next!!!!**

**XOXO Tyler - Twilightiskickbuttz**


	5. Jake & Sean

**Some readers have asked for more in a chapter and it's hard SO I will TRY so hard but….**** well**

"Wow" I repeated in my car, the Chevy had craped out ages ago I now drove a Volvo I loved it. I got home and opened my window (a habit I still had) and got in to bed. I woke up to a sunny Saturday morning and realized my window was shut, not only that but someone was making pancakes down stairs, my heart thudded in my chest "WHOS THERE?," I yelled "HELLO?" I walked into the kitchen "OH MY GOSH JAKE AHHHHHHHHH" I squealed "what are you doing here?" "Hey Bels, well I've been missing you in LaPush and was due for a holiday." "Oh Jake, wait how'd you get in?" he laughed "you don't change," I looked at him confused "well Bels you have always keep you spare key under the eves!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "yeah guilty" "you hungry?" he asked "oh um yeah" "how 'bout Maple syrup or icing sugar?" "Ohh both please!" I laughed I missed being with Jacob he was fun just then the bell rung I answered it to see my best friend in Canada "oh Sean, Hi!," Great to best mates in one room "this is Jake, Jake this is Sean" "Sean mate did we have plans?" I asked embarrassed "yeah Bell that movie new moon? Remember?" he asked "ohhh my god sorry I forgot! Can Jake come?" "sure it'll be fun!". When we got to the movies I had a feeling of De Ja Vu "what's mike up too?" I asked no one in particular "He married jess and then…." He stopped as the movie started it was familiar a girl (also called Bella) cut her finger then the guy(Edward) left her and she relied on danger and her bestie (Jake) to keep her alive and then he goes to kill him self and she saves him. Man not only did I have problems they were a movie as well! Great. I looked down to see Jake and Sean both sitting there with there hands on my lap and I felt like I had friends for the first time in my life!

**Well its bigger than most of my writing but still small and I had to squeeze it out of me with an icing bag!**

**Review**** please!**


End file.
